owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:S3r0-Ph1i/Praise for the Series
Masterpieces are always made better by the support they receive. Seraph of the end encompasses manga, anime, novels (manga of those novels) games and more. The sheer greatness begins with the manga (published by Viz Media in Weekly Shonen Jump) with everything amazing about it’s characters, story and art. The Seraph of the End manga chapters are certainly ones that are particularly fond of taking their time in being released. Though the positive side of this means that the manga chapters themselves can be as detailed as they can be, rather than rushed which can affect the artwork as in some other series. Similarly to its manga inception, the anime has also been amazing. Some series aren’t even fortunate to receive an anime adaption to begin with. An anime adaption can also be sketchy ground as some are not always able to draw out the best of a series. In addition, some viewers may take issue that content has been removed, that the anime is is not faithful to the manga, or could simply be better to put it politely. The great news is Seraph of the End has not only produced a 25 (+OVA) series divided into cour 1 Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign, and cour 2, Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya, the anime adaption has also simply been incredible. The animation, voices, music, the entire development has been an amazing top-notch production courtesy of WIT STUDIO. Seraph of the End's world and story have been expanded on with the prequel novel series “'Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'” (published by Kodansha). These stories elaborate on certain characters (guess one of them!) and the state of the world pre-calamity. These novels have in turn received a manga adaption of their own with choice artwork of characters before the apocalypse event. As if it could, but an even greater scenario occured with a sequel to these prequel novels, namely “'Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: World Resurrection at Nineteen'.” In addition, “'Seraph of the End: The Story of Vampire Michaela'” (published by Shueisha) is an additional series of books that elaborates on characters and the background for the entire series. I’ll score this blog to encourage the best practice for a series, especially a great one like Seraph of he End. Namely supporting it by encouraging the purchasing of the manga, anime Blu-ray and DVDs, novels, anything and everything related to Seraph of the End. It is our great prize to attain to gather the awesome content, and support something higher than a masterpiece of a series. Official merchandise and other materials are also excellent to acquire. After all, it is sales, principally DVD sales (each release has unique content such as omake releases and bonus content) that are the only tried and tested guarantee that future anime seasons can be created and released. Seraph of the End is especially remarkable as constructing a manga that in fact gets better as it progresses is no easy feat, and yet that is exactly what it does. Admittedly the aforementioned time it takes for the manga to be released is the main hurdle for future series. Though since it’s apparent that a long game is being played with the prequel material, this slow burner series is still more than capable of having movies at the very least. Animation based on prequel content, and shorter though more detailed arcs could be developed with people’s sustained commitment. After buying Seraph of the End content, reviews can share what is particularly good about it. Reviews must always be accurate and critically marked in the appropriate sections. The good news is Seraph of the End can score highly in artwork, story, indeed all categories, and certainly personal enjoyment sections. It’s only fair to share what you love about a series, and Seraph of the End has a heck of a lot going for it to say the least. With the content available people can also hands down have the best fan fiction, fan art for other sites, blogs, and cosplay events no question! We are fortunate to receive the greatest story/characters/concept ever. It is very much the case that this is not just another series to file away after watching, thinking that was nice, what’s next. No, it is befitting to give nothing but praise for the series in all it’s glory, who would settle for anything less. Descriptions are never truly sufficient for explaining how good something can be, but summarizing Seraph of the End as a shining galaxy from another greater universe with just Seraph of the End within seems apt, that’s how good it is. Of course as ever grand as that description is, even that falls short of truly doing this wonder justice. It comes down to us, everyone actually to praise and support the truly great series we are fortunate to have! Category:Blog Posts